


Like A Phoinex

by Hetalia1912



Series: The Aftermath [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Fall Out Boy, Ghost Adventures (TV), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Angels, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Crime Fighting, Demons, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fights, Forgiveness, Grim Reapers, Guardian Angels, Heaven vs Hell, M/M, Memory Alteration, Musicians, Older Woman/Younger Man, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture, Post The Youngblood Chronicles, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Pete Wentz, Psychological Trauma, Reconciliation, Religious Cults, Shooting, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Like A Phoinex

**9:50 PM**

_"Why would you do that?"He_ _narrowed his eyes at the younger man's question."What do you mean?"He asked,not why he wouldn't understand why he did this._

_"Why'd you shoot that guy?"The younger asked.He thought it was ridiculous that he was questioning why did this,why he did the things did._

_The things he did to stay alive in this twisted world._

_"Sometimes you gotta do had things to stay alive."_

_And he hated the fact that he knew that better than anyone._

* * *

 

**Six Months Earlier**

"Why are you helping us with this again?"


End file.
